danceinthevampirefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid
The Vampire-Werewold Hybrids are a species, who, by what the name tells, are half vampire half werewolf creatures. Akira Kaburagi Regendorf is the only hybrid to have lived in over the past 500 years. Noticing Mina was very weak after escaping Ronzamon's castle, Akira cut his neck to feed her blood. However, she ended up biting him. Instead of dying from the bite like all werewolves do when bitten by a vampire, he transformed into a hybrid just in time to save Mina from a monster. After the transformation, Akira's wolf form changed as well. Most of his fur is black, however there is a white streak over each eye and he has a white patch of fur that starts at the top of his shoulders and falls loose, down to his waist. It was also noted by Angel, that his howl changed as well. He is also much stronger and faster now as shown when he crossed half the forest to get to the princess faster that anyone else could and defeats The Cradle's guardian in one punch. Abilities Their bodies are more resilient than those of humans, vampires and werewolves, giving them numerous abilities. Stronger, Faster, Tougher, More Agile and Greater Senses than Werewolves. Superhuman Strength: They have great strength to the point that they are capable of demolishing tanks with their bare hands even to the point of lifting it and throwing it; even stronger than werewolves. Superhuman Speed: They possess great speed that when they move an afterimage or a blur is seen. They are even faster than werewolves. Agility: They possess great agility capable of running at the side of buildings or across edges without slipping at least once. This, too, is greater than a werewolf's abilities. Enhanced Senses: They possess keener senses than those of humans such as hearing and smell. All their senses are greater than a werewolves. Immortality: Like vampires and the werewolves the vampires-werewolves are immortal. Walking in the day: As hybrids they can walk in the day. Transformation: They are capable of transforming into a wolf-form at will. Healing factor & endurance: Hybrids can heal any type of wounds that are lethal to humans, vampires and even werewolves within in a few minutes; they could even reattach a limb in a second. They are able to survive to gunshots, cuts, burns, and wounds that would normally kill a human; let alone, greatly wound a werewolf. Won't tire as easily as werewolves. List of Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid Characters *Akira Kaburagi Regendorf Trivia * A hybrid's wolf form has compacted muscle, giving them a slimmer look. This is most notcible with the legs, as whenever Akira transforms, his jeans tear to accommodate the increase in height, rather than being completely shredded like with his previous werewolf form. *Akira is shown surviving an up-close explosion (which burned the vampire attacking him), quipping that it only gave him a tan. *For an unknown reason, a hybrid can precieve the slowed-down time-space the shinso creates and move about normally in it. Category:Species Category:Demon